Nicholas:Connections
= Friends, Enemies, & Acquaintances = Excerpts from File: Godzilla/C:/My Documents/Encrypted/Community.doc ;Aaron Godwin ;Status - Enemy (Truce) :Nickname - Goddamn Vampire :Someday I might be able to confront Aaron again without frenzying. Someday. >( ;Anso Koenig ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Code Monkey :Anso's a decent fellow. Cocky, but helpful. Glad he's on our side. ;Beryl Jones ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :I've only met her the once but she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Most Gurahl would, I suppose. ;Bianca Mikhaylov ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Miss Mikhaylov :Miss Mikhaylov is a...nice woman, as Shadow Lords go. Not sure at all how she and Irish wound up together, but they seem to make it work for them. (Seriously, a Fianna and a Shadow Lord...?) ;Branwen Wilde ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Representative of the Queen of Whatsit :Okay, so she's fae, and a little... uh, removed from reality, I think. But nice enough, and helpful enough. And as she's still kin, she's under our protective sphere. Dating Sidney, though? I suppose they go together well. ;Caitlyn Evans ;Status - Friend :Nickname - Bird :Cait's a good friend. I'm glad when she's around. Someone else to suck down addiction with. ;Cordelia Moriarty ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Nice kid, heals well. Very enthusiastic. ;Danielle West ;Status - Kicktoy :Nickname - Jail-Bait :Danielle is one of those Shadow Lords. Ugh. David seems to be doing a pretty good job of reining in her blatant manipulative tendencies, but she's still a bit of a thorn. ;David Green ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :Ah David. If I had a best friend, he'd be it. He sometimes seems utterly amoral, but he's really a good man at heart. Also a very interesting man. A ragabash if I've ever seen one. ;Dead ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Quirky, capable. Blind. That's about all I've got to say. ;Desmond Richter ;Status - Friend :Nickname - Yeener :Desmond is an interesting creature, and no less interesting now that he's in First Watch with me. He's mostly off in the Umbra doing his own thing, and it's easy to tune out his crazy Umbral chatter, but man. Talk about Not My Forte. Nice guy though. ;Doriane Avina ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Dori is ... a Corax through and through. If she doesn't one day run into a glass door, I will eat my shoe. ;Ellie Pierce ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :A little off, perhaps, but many of the city's homeless are. She has a wonderfully intuitive mind, and a serious passion for music. I wonder what happened? ;Ishmael Chavez ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :A Walker after my own heart. Ishmael has been unbelievably helpful, despite the distance. He's also a seriously brilliant fetish maker. ;Jason Bard ;Status - Friend :Nickname - Irish :I've never met a more Fianna Fianna. Though I don't often have a lot in common with him, we do share one interest: drinking. I've never been in more drinking games in my life. ;Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :I'm fairly certain Jocelyn is David's, to some extent. That's good: he needs some stability in his damn life. And she's quite the pretty kin to do it. ;Jon Doe ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - That Cub :I hope he's doing well at his other Sept. ;Kennedy Parker ;Status - Wife :Nickname - (You don't want to hear them) :Ah Kenny. Without her, my head would fall off my shoulders and roll away. She keeps me in line, shares my deepest secrets...I'm pretty much the luckiest son of a bitch ever. Ever. ;Leira ;Status - Daughter :Nickname - Sweetheart :My skittish, albeit adorable lupus-born daughter. Which is still a surprise to me. Seriously? I have a daughter? It's especially interesting to see some of my own quirks in her. Truly interesting to observe how much is genetic. ;Louise Marquette ;Status - Nuisance. I mean Friend. :Nickname - Miss Marquette :The happiest, bubbliest thorn in my side I've ever had. So desperate to be helpful, yet so horribly unhelpful at the same time. I still don't know if we should have just killed her to begin with. Sigh. ;Marian Jallas ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Bloody Mary; Mary :I don't know Mary that well, but I know Hamilton's her enemy which makes her my friend. Why she had the Stargazer fetish inside her is beyond me, but. That's fixed now. Sort of. ;Michael Corelion ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Sword Guy :Sword Guy is ... suspicious. He started yammering all that Technocratic babble when Kennedy got shot, then offered help to keep Xander out of the Technocracy's hands. I don't know what to think about him, but I think he's a friend. ;Natasha Larson ;Status - Friend (Sort of) :Nickname - None :Okay... so we have a vampire who's tenuously on our side. She seems to be generally okay. She may just be completely manipulating me too. But she's given some half-way decent information. I hope. ;Roman Akana ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :Roman is doing a fair job of being sept alpha. Good on him. I think he's going a little crazy over on the bawn out there, but perhaps David can help him. With fashion sense. ... We'll see. ;Rosalind Jaffe ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - Lady at the Tavern :The Tavern Lady was pretty nice. Makes an excellent scotch. Would go back again. ;Sebastian Reed ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Sebastian seems to have his heart in the right place, though he sometimes is a little bumbly. Kind of like me, I suppose. He's Mary's brother, and has a good head on his shoulders. ;Sidney Blake ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :What is there to say about Sidney that hasn't been said? I think... in the years since I knew him as a cub and cliath, I think he's lost his way a bit. Or veered into some interesting territory. But I'm not surprised: 10 years in the Umbra is a long time. But he's still my friend. ;Starcaller ;Status - Friend :Nickname - Puppy! :Stars is loopy as hell. He only seems like he's in his body half the time. If a wolf could have ADD, he'd have it. But he's also a helpful son of a bitch, so. He's saved my ass a bit. A lotta bit. I gotta give him that. Though he doesn't seem to understand my duty as a leader to keep everyone else alive. SIGH. ;Trudy Riddle ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Trudy has a hat. Or so I hear. She also appears to be a friend, which is good. We don't have enough of those around here. ;Urick Garret ;Status - Friend :Nickname - The Iron Ahroun :Urick is...huge. And beefy. And the Iron Ahroun! I didn't realize that's who he was when I first met him! Holy hell. He taught me the Bonding Rite, and thank goodness. It's helped. ;~White-Out~ ;Status - Friend :Nickname - None :Poor White-Out. Caught by Spirals and yanked away from her mother. God, do I feel for her. She's a skittish little thing but hopefully she'll grow into a proper tricksy ragabash. And grow out of her dreadful affection for Aaron. Yuck. ;Winnifred Foster ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :The local medical examiner is a world-bender. At least she seems to be an amenable one. Doesn't know a lot about us, though. That's probably a good thing. Still if she can help us fudge Veil Breach... ;Wolfmother ;Status - Friend :Nickname - @#$%^ :She's very nice, and very helpful, but dreadfully out of touch with Living. And she has these crazy powers and doesn't seem to understand their boundaries. Of course the people who talk to her don't seem to understand them either. And she turned Miss Mikhaylov into a man! I fear for my bits. ;Wyatt Everett ;Status - Friend :Nickname - Triforce :Wyatt is a damn good cub. Cliath. Thing. Garou! He learns quickly, he's got a definite enthusiasm, and he's a great kid all around. Considering him for First Watch, if he's interested. We'll have to run him through a few more trials first. ;Xander Young ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Kennedy's friend from college. He apparently got snatched by the Technocracy and cut off. I imagine that'd be what it's like to have Stolen Wolf, or something. Or maybe it's worse? The poor guy's pretty shaken. I'm taking a huge chance letting him stay with us but... I can't just leave the guy in the cold. Fucking bleeding heart. ;Zeke Shelton ;Status - Acquaintance :Nickname - None :Zeke's an old contact. I know he had nothing to do with the big blow-up, so. That's good. He gives me the news once in a while, and apparently he works at the Toothless Gryphon now. Good for him.